Lettres d'Amour
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Quand Drago écrit une lettre d'amour à... Deux OS sur les confessions amoureuses de notre cher Malefoy.
1. La Rose du Diable

**La Rose du Diable**

Mot de l'auteur :

Je suis inscrite sur un forum RPG, dans lequel j'ai repris il y a une semaine le personnage de Drago Malefoy.

Sur celui-ci, il y avait un concours d'organisé pour lequel il fallait écrire une lettre d'amour, chose que j'ai eu plaisir à faire.

Cette lettre est adressée à Marina, un personnage incarné et inventé par une lectrice, qui sera la future petite amie de Drago sur ce site (tout du moins, j'espère qu'elle ne me mène pas en bateau, lol).

Son personnage m'a tellement inspiré que je l'ai utilisé pour répondre à ce concours, mais ce que vous pourrez lire ne se passera pas dans la pseudo réalité du jeu auquel nous participons.

Et…j'ai gagné -.

J'ai changé de forum entre temps et voici le lien où j'incarne toujours ce personnage (attention, dans ce fofo, il est bisexuel, séducteur et j'exploite à fond sa perversité) :

http://poudlard-magik.aceboard.fr/

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi votre avis !

o O o

A toi mon infortunée,

En ton honneur je dédie cet écrit, puisque aucun mot n'a jamais pu franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, à jamais scellées par mon insolente fierté, pour t'avouer ce sentiment qui a trouvé refuge dans le berceau de mon âme. Insidieux et traître, il s'est niché dans ce glacial couffin qu'était mon cœur, s'immisçant en moi sans prévenir et remontant sur lui pour s'y blottir, la couverture brodée dans la soie des premiers émois.

De toi, je me souviens de tout. De notre première rencontre, de ce jour où j'ai plongé mes iris dans l'océan de tes yeux bleus et gris argent, de ta blonde chevelure qui encadrait ta si belle figure et recouvrait tes fines épaules de gracieuses volutes, ainsi que de ta bouche au discret rose dragée qui ressemblait à une douceur que je m'étais langui de savourer. Je peux même encore sentir l'enivrante essence de ta peau, quand j'aimais réfugier mon visage dans le creux de ton cou pour humer ta délicieuse fragrance, que tu rehaussais d'un subtil parfum qui me mettait en transe.

J'aime à me rappeler de notre premier baiser, tout d'abord chaste et réservé, ma désireuse langue cherchant presque timidement la tienne pour la goûter et enfin l'effleurer dans une langoureuse caresse empreinte de volupté. Je garderai également toujours en mémoire cette effervescente lueur qui était ensuite apparue au sein de tes prunelles, quand d'un regard nous nous sondions l'un et l'autre pour discerner nos émotions mutuelles.

Aujourd'hui encore, mes mains se remémorent régulièrement les courbes de ton corps que je me plaisais à redessiner délicatement, lentement, appréciant chacun de tes frissons, chacun de tes soupirs, laissant ainsi refaire surface un mélancolique et merveilleux souvenir.

Et je me souviens de ce jour-là.

De cette funeste journée où le destin avait décidé de me séparer à jamais de toi.

Tu avais toujours rêvé de voir la mer, je t'y avais donc emmenée pour ton anniversaire. Comme de simples adolescents, sans baguette et normaux dans un monde insouciant, nous marchions main dans la main, aux abords d'une falaise réputée pour le spectacle majestueux qu'elle offrait aux visiteurs de ce lieu. Puis ton regard s'est posé sur une fleur esseulée, comme placée là par une perfide divinité et tu t'es dégagée de mon étreinte pour aller la cueillir, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la tentation.

Ce qu'en ces temps je ne savais pas, c'était que certains l'appelaient la Rose du Diable et qu'elle portait cruellement bien son nom.

Ce qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas, c'était que cet escarpement le long de cet océan avait été fragilisé par les intempéries qui s'étaient répétées les mois précédents dans la région.

Ce que ce jour-là je ne savais pas, c'était que je te voyais pour la dernière fois…

J'ai perçu un bruit, sourd, inquiétant, et j'ai entendu ton cri. Je me rappelle m'être précipité vers toi, juste à temps pour attraper ta main en me jetant à terre, puis avoir vu avec horreur ton corps se balancer dans le vide, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la mer. Tu ne cessais de fixer cette étendue d'eau juste en dessous de toi, muette et terrifiée, alors que je te hurlais de me regarder, de tenter de t'agripper à moi pour remonter. Au bout de quelques éternelles secondes, tu as fini par relever la tête et tu t'es accrochée à mon poignet de ta main vacante. Mais l'apesanteur et le manque de force dans mes bras ont eu raison de nous ce jour-là, car je commençais à glisser pour te rejoindre dans cette mort certaine qui serait la tienne.

Devant l'évidence, je me souviens du regard que nous nous sommes alors échangés et de tes cheveux qui balayaient ton visage baigné de pleurs silencieux. Je sais que dans mes prunelles tu as lu en cet instant l'aveu muet de la peur que j'avais de mourir, mon incontestable lâcheté, car je ne voulais pas partir avec toi. Je me rappelle de l'expression de compréhension que tu m'as ensuite témoignée, tandis que dans un murmure entrecoupé de sanglots je tentais de te dire que j'étais désolé. J'ai toujours la sensation des perles de tristesse que mes yeux ont versées à ce moment précis pour la première fois de ma vie et qui se sont mêlées à tes larmes en tombant sur tes joues. Je revois tes lèvres bouger et prononcer dans un souffle ces trois petits mots d'amour, que nous n'avions jamais pu nous avouer l'un à l'autre à cause de notre mutuelle fierté. J'aurai éternellement le souvenir de l'air noble et résigné de ton visage, quand tu as accepté de m'épargner en passant seule de l'autre côté. Je ressens encore le contact de tes doigts délicats, qui se sont posés sur ma main pour me prodiguer une ultime et douce caresse, me faisant ainsi frémir d'amertume et nouant ma gorge dans un violent sanglot d'affliction…avant de volontairement desserrer l'emprise que j'avais sur toi.

Et je garderai à jamais ancré dans ma mémoire le sourire que tu m'as adressé avant de mourir, sans un cri, alors que ton corps s'éloignait définitivement de moi…

C'est le prix que j'ai préféré payer à l'époque plutôt que de franchir à tes côtés le portail de l'Eternité. C'est ce poids, constant, étouffant, qui m'accable un peu plus chaque jour et me meurtrit de l'intérieur car depuis ce jour, lentement, mon esprit se meurt.

Ton absence m'a fait réaliser l'ampleur de mes sentiments que je m'étais refusé de concevoir lorsque tu étais encore en vie. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, en train de t'écrire cette lettre que jamais tu ne liras devant moi, mais sur laquelle j'ai besoin d'épancher ma douleur. Car sache que j'en crève de ne plus te voir, de ne plus te toucher, de ne plus te sentir contre moi et de ne plus entendre ta voix. Mes songes nocturnes ne sont peuplés que d'images où seul ton visage souriant malgré un trépas imminent m'apparaît, me faisant d'autant plus considérer la valeur de ton abnégation. Et j'ai honte…Oui, j'ai honte d'avoir consenti à t'abandonner dans cette océanique solitude, te révélant par ce geste ma manifeste turpitude pour éviter d'avoir à t'escorter auprès des Anges…

Je me hais pour cet ignoble fait alors que je prétendais que nul ne nous séparerait. Et tu vois, il aura fallu d'une fois, une seule fois, pour rompre cette promesse que je t'avais faite le soir de nos premières caresses…Seulement aujourd'hui, face à la réalité de mon écoeurante veulerie, j'ai mal à en crever. J'en souffre au point de vouloir me donner la mort afin de ne plus endurer cette lourdeur dans mon cœur, mais je suis bien de trop faible pour oser affronter ce que toi-même tu as bravé.

Fierté et lâcheté ont malheureusement toujours été ma ligne de conduite.

Je ne suis qu'un monstre d'égoïsme, quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer car j'étais indigne de toi, j'en suis désormais convaincu. A l'heure actuelle, je suis bien au chaud dans ma chambre tandis que tu es seule dans les noires profondeurs de l'océan. Cette mer qui est désormais ton glacial linceul et dont tu portais élégamment le nom…Marina.

Je retourne souvent sur le lieu de ta mort, puisque c'est la seule tombe sur laquelle je puisse me recueillir et là, à chaque fois que la brise marine effleure ma peau et s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, c'est la caresse de ta main que j'ai l'impression de sentir sur moi. A chaque fois que je respire l'air du large, c'est l'essence de ton être que j'ai le sentiment d'humer.

Et à chaque fois que le bruit régulier des vagues parvient à mes oreilles, c'est ta voix que je crois entendre, qui me murmure inlassablement ces trois petits mots d'amour que tu m'avais avoués dans un souffle ce jour-là.

Je t'admire tellement pour ce courage et cette noblesse d'âme dont tu as fait preuve et que jamais je n'aurai.

Alors aujourd'hui, je vais revenir me recueillir une nouvelle fois près de toi et te faire parvenir cette lettre, accompagnée de cette Rose du Diable séchée que j'ai toujours conservée depuis lors et qui a été l'indirecte cause de ta mort, en les jetant du haut de cette meurtrière falaise.

La seule chose que je me laisse encore le droit d'espérer en cet instant, c'est que les sirènes se montreront assez clémentes et miséricordieuses pour te les apporter. Car il faut enfin que tu saches que dès le premier jour je t'ai aimée, mais je n'étais pas assez courageux pour me l'avouer.

A toi mon petit ange, qui de ces froids abysses reste prisonnier,

A toi mon innocente lutine qui m'a été aussi injustement enlevée,

A toi la nymphe de mes pensées que je n'ai pas pu sauver,

A toi ma belle défunte, je dédie cet écrit pour te dire que je t'aime et ne pourrai jamais t'oublier…

_Drago _


	2. Confession

**Confession…**

A toi dont je n'ai jamais su le nom,

Pour la douceur de tes faveurs que désormais je n'apprécierai plus, je t'écris cette lettre, ne pouvant t'exprimer mes émotions ressenties autrement qu'en laissant mon esprit guider ma plume avertie. Je n'ai pas le courage de te regarder en face, de t'affronter pour te l'avouer de vive voix, même si tu dois bien t'en douter, je le crois. Et de toute façon, nous n'avions jamais eu pour habitude de converser lors de nos privées retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ? Par ailleurs, je souhaite également te confier ce que tu n'as peut-être jamais deviné… ce que j'éprouve pour toi ma bien-aimée.

Le berceau de mes sentiments est en proie à un feu qui me brûle et me meurtrit un peu plus chaque jour, car de vous deux mon cœur s'est épris, même si c'est elle que j'ai finalement choisie. Elle, mon ancienne ennemie.

Qui aurait pu croire que je puisse à ce point apprécier aujourd'hui sa présence, alors qu'elle m'insupportait autrefois ? Qui aurait pu croire que je te délaisserais si vite, toi ma meilleure amie, mon alliée, la source de mes voluptueuses félicités ?

Tu as toujours été là quand l'étouffante solitude me gagnait et à chaque fois, tu as su combler d'une insolente aisance le vide de ma jeune existence…Quand mes luxurieuses envies prenaient forme au sein de mon esprit, mais que nul autre ne voulait m'honorer de sa nocturne compagnie, tu étais tout le temps là pour satisfaire mon appétence en éveillant le plaisir de mes sens. Comment faisais-tu pour réussir avec autant de délicatesse à me plonger dans une telle béatitude à chacune de tes caresses ?

J'adorais quand de tes fins doigts tu redessinais le contour de mon intimité pour me procurer cette si délicieuse volupté. La douceur et la moiteur de ta paume exacerbaient ma concupiscence et tu savais sans conteste de quelle manière satisfaire mon avidité de ton irréprochable dextérité.

Alors pourquoi te quitter, maintenant mon amour avoué et s'il est envers toi inchangé ?

Car avec elle je puis converser, partager des choses plus engagées…tandis que tu n'avais jamais pu me parler. Tu resteras cependant mon inoubliable première maîtresse, même si je n'ai dorénavant plus besoin de ton adresse.

A toi, la confidente intime de mes érotiques pensées…

A toi, celle qui restera toujours à mes côtés malgré nos contacts désormais plus éloignés.

A toi, ma si belle main d'adolescent, je te fais ces révélations et ces adieux empreints d'une amoureuse mélancolie.

Mais sache qu'à jamais tu garderas ta place dans mon cœur et mon esprit.

_Drago Malefoy, ton éternel obligé._

Mot de l'auteur :

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Drago a bien écrit cette lettre pour sa main, puisque maintenant il a trouvé une petite amie (Hermione) qui saura le satisfaire à la place de cette première.


End file.
